Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, You Fuck With Me, I'll Fuck With You
by IStoleUrPantz
Summary: What if there was another Founding Family to Mystic Falls? Another Secret to uphold? Drama between two families that dates back almost 170 years ago and a forbidden romance between the two that sparks up once more. Damon/OC Tyler/OC and drama drama drama
1. The path back to the truth

_*Author's Note*~ Hey ya'll this is for my bestie G-Baby8991 love you chica haha_

Character Info~ Name: Rhiannon Sparx  
Age: 19  
Personality:Tough, badass, doesn't open up to anyone, sweet only to her sister  
Love interest: Damon  
Species: Vampire

It was a cold winter night as the two sisters drove down the winding path that led to their home town Mystic Falls where hopefully the two girls would find answers to their family's unforgivable past.

"Why the hell wouldn't you find it relevant to tell me something like this?!" Julianna screamed at her older sister.

"Because I felt that I was protecting you Jules." Rhiannon said. The rain poured down and made the driving conditions worse on the dirt road.

"Protecting me? Protecting me? Are you out of your goddamn mind?!" Julianna's screaming didn't lighten this situation at all. In fact it made things worse.

"What did you want me to say huh?! You want me to tell you of all the pain and suffering mom went through when we were born?! How about the ridicule and the bashing from everyone in town huh?!" Rhiannon's screams heightened the situation.

"Deer." Juliana said, unimpressed with the situation.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Rhiannon said looking at her sister. Rhiannon obviously wasn't getting it.

"DEER!" Juliana yelled and Rhiannon quickly turned her attention back to the road where there was infact a deer. Both girls screamed. Juliana put her hands up protecting her face while Rhiannon sharply turned the wheel, making the car avoid the deer but not the forest of trees Rhiannon had driven them into.

~Mystery POV~

He had to get away from the madness that had taken over his home. He couldn't find peace at the bar, nor in his own room. The confusion and rejection he had to face twice would always follow him. He walked down the road, bourbon in one hand and her picture in the other. It didn't matter which one it was. They both looked exactly alike. He stopped in his tracks when he came to the bridge. The exact one where her parents had died. But he didn't stop because of that fact but because of the fact he saw tire tracks. Fresh rubber had been burnt in a sharp turn. He looked in the direction where the tires had made their mark on the pavement. It led him to the forest. Shit, more fucking tourists, he thought and reluctantly walked down to the site.

He wouldn't have bothered helping the people but it was what was hanging on the rearview mirror that caught his attention. It was the crest. **_Their_** crest. At this he dropped his alcohol and tucked the picture away and rushed to the drivers door. In the car were two girls. The one on the passengers side was no doubt part of_** The**_ family. And the girl on the drivers side took a striking resemblance to_** Her**_. **_She_** was part of the reason he was so bitter, why he was such a dick all the time. It was because of _**Her**_. But this woman most definitely wasn't _**Her**_. **_She_** had died while he was in war, after he had found out what **_She_** had done. There was no way he was letting her go a second time, so he did something he knew he would regret later. He pulled both girls out of the car,bit them, and made them drink. Sure it was stupid and reckless but hey, that's what he's known for.

"Come on girly take it." he said, basically forcing his blood down both their throats.

After it was all done he picked up his bourbon and walked back on the road knowing, for a fact, he'd see both of them again.

~Regular POV~

The last thing Rhiannon remembers was a tall figure walking away from her and her sister who were propped up against a tree. He had made them drink something. Something that tasted of copper. But what she remembered the clearest was the pain, the agonizing pain of what felt like a searing animal bite that came right before the copper liquid being forced down both of their throats. Rhiannon tried to shout out to the figure but it ended up sounding like a small moan no one could hear unless you were right next to her. Then darkness overcame both the sisters.

_tada! my lovelies! MUAH! welcome _


	2. The girls are back in town

_beep...beep...beep...beep._ Rhiannon groaned.

"Someone shut that damn alarm off." Rhiannon moaned.

She looked up. It wasn't her home alarm clock in Michigan, but the machine she was hooked up to that was monitoring her heart rate. She looked frantically for her sister. Rhiannon didn't like hospitals. Hospitals were full of death and empty promises from doctors about how they would "Make sure they would be better." Bullshit. It was all bullshit.

"Looking for me?" Rhiannon turned her head to the door to look at her sister.

"We're leaving. Now." Rhiannon said and Juliana tossed her sister her clothes to put on.

The sisters both hated the hospital and every time they were in one they always got dreadful news.

"Jesus, no wonder you never get laid if it takes you this damn long to put pants on and get out." Juliana said keeping watch at the door.

"Shut the fuck up." Rhiannon said walking past her sister and smacking her upside the head.

"Let's go." The two girls snuck out of the hospital and began their walk down the road leading into town.

"I wonder if they'll remember us." Rhiannon said with a little bit of hope in her voice.

Juliana smirked and looked at her sister.

"If i know my Ty, he'll love nothing more than to take us in." Jules said kicking dirt as they walked to the house who, hopefully, would put them up for a night or two.

**~Mystery POV~**

He walked into his house. It was around 2 so the kiddies should be at school. However, the ass hanging out of his fridge told him otherwise.

"Elena." He said smirking. There was a thud, and you could hear the movement in the fridge

"Ow..," The girl popped her head out of the fridge.

"Damon, you weren't suppose to be home for-"

"Yeah yeah, listen girly, I don't care what you and baby brother do just keep it down."

The girl scurried away with whip cream in one hand and a bottle of liquor in the other. He flung himself on the couch and laid there contemplating if he would ever see the ravishing beauty from the car. The ravishing beauty that looked like his once ravishing beauty from before. His one love. One love before Katherine. One Forbidden love which made their times together even more precious in fear of their parents finding them out. He laid there and thought back, all the way back to his childhood, something he hadn't done in a while. He thought of _her_._ Her_ long beautiful locks,_ her_ crystal eyes. He just laid there and forgot about reality and thought back to a time where things were simple. Simple, Real, and Human.

**~Regular POV~**

"What if this douchebag doesn't even recognize you." Rhiannon said her arms crossed looking at her sister who had taken her first step forward to knock on the large door.

"No, he'll remember." Juliana said and knocked on the door with a purpose. The door swung open revealing a tall, tanned, dark, and handsome man. The man who Juliana never forgot and hoped never forgot her. His eyes got big at her. He looked the small 5'2 woman, he looked her up and down.

"Jules..?" he asked still holding onto the door frame. Juliana giggled and looked up at him.

"Hey Ty." she smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear. Tyler rushed the small girl and picked her up, spinning her around. Juliana squealed and wrapped her arms around Tyler. Rhiannon stood there looking unimpressed but deep down was happy to see her sister smile again. Tyler put Juliana down and put his hand right below her chin. Juliana pulled Tyler closer with her hands on his neck and kissed him. After the two pulled away they stood like that for a moment resting their foreheads on the other persons.

"A-Hem!" Rhiannon cleared her throat. "Mind if we come in?" she asked irritated.

Tyler let the two girls into his house, still shocked that his one love for all eternity, had come back to him.

****

review...please? 


	3. I Promised

"Of course we can put you two up," Tyler said, smiling at the brunette on his lap. Juliana looked at her sister with a condescending look.

"Told you!" Jules said and stuck her tongue out at her sister. For 17, Rhiannon sister always acted like a 5 year old.

"Whatever" Rhiannon said and looked around the house. Not snooping, just keeping a keen eye out for anything that could relate to their family's dark past. I mean for the love of God, the Lockwoods had been a founding family longer than the Sparx maybe almost as long as the...No, Rhiannon promised her mother she would never speak of_ that family_. Too much bad blood between the two. Too much turmoil and fear of the future and if they would come back to finish what they had started. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize Tyler calling out for her. Rhiannon came back to reality to see her sister on the ground.

"What the hell did you do?!" she screamed at Tyler and rushed to her sister who was letting out blood curdling screams.

"Nothing! i swear. She fell off of my lap and collapsed on the floor." Tyler said panicking that Rhiannon recognized the symptoms. It all explained why her sister and her had come back in a full recovery after one day after a severe car crash that should have killed them. Should have. Rhiannon's hypothesis is that it Did kill the two sisters. The dark figure, The searing pain she felt on her shoulder when the stranger hovered over her, the copper liquid, The fast recovery, and now the screaming from her sister all made sense. They did die in that car crash. Right before their death the copper liquid was...Rhiannon couldn't even grasp the word. She knew what it had turned them into. And now this hunger had taken over her sister and there was only a matter of time before it hit her next, and harder. Rhiannon picked her sister up, and took her to the guest bedroom.

"Tyler stay!" Rhiannon ordered and shut the door after setting her sister on the bed. Rhiannon pulled out her pocket knife and cut herself. Her sister's face contorted and looked straight at her.

"You want it, come get it." Rhiannon said and Juliana rushed towards her and clamped down on her arm. Rhiannon let her sister do this for a short while then violently pulled her off after figuring she would be okay. When she retracted, Julianna's face was back to its original beauty. After realization struck her she began to cry, putting one hand over her mouth.

"Oh Rhi...oh my God. What happen?" she sobbed and her sister comforted her.

"It was the figure...the dark figure that...'saved' us Jules." Rhiannon said. This is exactly what she promised her mother wouldn't happen. Whoever had done this will rue the day they ever trifled with the Sparx sisters.

"I promised mom Jules. I promised her this exact thing wouldn't happen." Rhiannon consoled her sister while thinking of the dark figure. She had half a mind of who it was. A descendant from _That family_. Someone who was turned just like their ancestors. She would find them, and kill them.

Rhiannon began to feel peckish. Not for regular food either. She violently got up from her position and ran to find the nearest alley where hopefully she would find something...or someone.****

**now i know you die hard vampire diaries fans are gonna be like "thats not how a person is turned" well its as close as i could get...so go with it...reveiw my lovlies!**


	4. Family Matters

Rhiannon wondered, stumbling and her head weary. She needed to find someone fast before this dizziness turned to rage. She walked down an alleyway, the one right next to the Grill. There was a person on the phone. This will do. She walked up to the man.

"Woah, hey you alright?" he asked closing his phone. Rhiannon didn't want to kill the poor man, just leave him unconscious.

"Help...I need...Help." she said reaching out for the man who reached back for her hand. Rhiannon grasped the man's hand and pulled him towards her and clamped her mouth on his neck. The man went into shock, he did not let out a single word or sound. I have to stop. she thought to herself. i'm going to kill him. She let off, but the man dropped like a twig.

Rhiannon's eyes began to water and she scurried away from the body. She went to clean up in the Grill. She was never a messy eater and this carried over to her supernatural self apparently because all that she got on her was on the front of her shirt. Something she could easily hide with her jacket zipped up.

She walked into the Grill, busy with people as usual. She had her arms crossed but had one hand on the locket passed down for centuries by the Sparx women on her neck. She walked into the bathroom and cleaned up. She took a good look in the mirror and splashed water on her face. Rhiannon shook off what had just happen in the alley and walked out of the bathroom.

She decided to stay for a drink. Rhiannon took a seat at the bar and ordered something to calm her nerves. She pulled the necklace off and looked at the picture inside. Studying every little detail of the man's face in the picture. He was handsome. He was rugged. No wonder_ she_ fell in love with him. Rhiannon would have too. She made sure that when she saw the descendent from this man, she would know it. She was so absorbed in the picture she didn't realize someone come up behind her.

"Penny for your thoughts beautiful?" the man purred out to her. She didn't bother to look up from her picture.

"No thanks." Rhiannon said not looking up from the picture. The man peered over her shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked and Rhiannon hastily closed the locket and looked up at the man. Her face dropped and looked at him in shock.

"What?" he asked confused at the girl's look. Rhiannon hopped off the stool and ran out of the Grill back to the Lockwood's house. Because of her new transformation she wasn't out of breath and called for her sister.

"Julianna!" Julianna's head popped up from the couch along with Tyler's.

"Mind if i have a word with my sister Tyler?" Rhiannon asked and Tyler obliged but not without giving Juliana a kiss first which left Jules with a smile. That is until she saw the look on her sister's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked standing up. Rhiannon paced.

"Its him...Its fucking him" Rhiannon said freaking out.

"Who's him?" Jules asked and Rhiannon shoved the locket at her sister.

"Its just a picture of-"

"I know its a picture of him but i just saw him!" Rhiannon yelled running a hand through her hair.

"You're crazy, there's no way. Maybe it was his grandson and they just look alike Rhi." Juliana said giving the locket back.

"No, it was definitely him it was fucking him." Rhiannon said still pacing.

**~POV Change~**

It was _her_ it was so definitely _her_. He had saved her this time and she was in town. He would make sure this one wouldn't get away.

"want a-"

"Not now Matt." He said and approached the woman. The conversation was short and she gave him an odd look at the end. She had recognized him. What other excuse was there for her behavior? All would fall into place now.

**~Regular POV~**

"It was him Jules!" rhiannon was hysterical.

"Seeing how passionate about it you are we need to check it out a second time." her baby sister told her.

"No, i know what i saw. I Saw Damon. Damon Salvatore, Juliana. The same Damon Salvator that was Engaged to Great Great Great Grandmother Genevieve."****

DUNDUNDUN! lol imma winner. Reviews? pwease


End file.
